


Makes Me Feel Alive

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, because all i want is for oikawa to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until that moment, his life had been characterized by almosts and not quites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For Oikawa's birthday. 
> 
> Because I'm the worst at thinking of titles, the title was inspired by "Alive" by Adelitas Way and lyrics to start the fic are taken from "Falling Slowly" from Once. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this super self-indulgent, fluffy, sappy whatever this even is
> 
> EDIT: Check out the awesome art for this fic [here](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/post/101319810928/for-the-palette-meme-thing-can-you-do-iwaizumi-iwaoi)! :')

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It’s time that you won._

 

For a brief moment, everything was silent. It was as if no one could believe it, as if they had to assure themselves that this wasn’t a dream, that it was reality.

Even those who had experienced the event directly and had been the ones who made it happen froze for a split second, trying to take it all in.

They had won. _They had won._

Oikawa had always imagined what it would feel like to win. He would dream late at night after the countless losses about how he would react. And often times, the way he’d imagine it would be straightening up after a point scored perfectly off of his toss and sending a look directly at Shiratorizawa. It was a look that said “I’m worth something. I am, and I finally proved it.”

But… now that the moment was actually here, his reaction was anything but that. The moment the ball smacked the floor—a point scored by Iwaizumi—Oikawa stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. It was kind of funny that something he had dreamed so much about seemed impossible the moment it became a reality.

When the reality did sink in though, everyone reacted all at once. Oikawa was yanked backwards, his teammates all screaming and cheering, clapping him on the back, throwing arms across his shoulders. Congratulations and excited yells and triumphant laughs were all thrown around. And he couldn’t even think of what to say right then, but all he could do was smile and laugh as the overwhelming feeling of joy that came with finally winning, with finally reaching the goal he had worked toward for so long, filled his chest.

Until that moment, his life had been characterized by almosts and not quites. He had always been told about next times and promised he’d have other chances. But for once, _for once_ , he didn’t have to go home from a match feeling completely worthless and angry, didn’t have to spend half of the night wiping away frustrated tears and thinking about what he could have done better or how he could have changed the outcome. He didn’t have to. Because he—no, _they_ —had won.

Some would have said that just getting there had been good enough, that consistently being in the top four of the prefecture was a feat in itself. But that wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not for him, not when he had put all of himself into this and worked and worked and worked until sometimes he had to be forcibly removed from the court in order to rest. And finally, all of that hard work had paid off.

He snapped back to attention when he felt a familiar weight on his back, a firm grip on his jersey. “Tooru!”

When he turned and his eyes met Iwaizumi’s, the urge to cry that he’d been fighting since the end of the game came bubbling forward all at once. But he still smiled, even as he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  

“Iwa-chan! We did it! We’re going to Nationals!” And he jumped onto Iwaizumi, hugging him tightly.

Iwaizumi smiled too, probably feeling a lot of the same things Oikawa was. “We’re going to Nationals,” he repeated, hugging him back just as tightly.

And as they celebrated, he felt nothing but happiness and excitement, any trace of the burdens on his shoulders from before completely gone.   

…

They hadn’t strayed too far from each other ever since the match ended, kind of like something was pulling them together, whether that be joy or triumph or something else. Their fingers had brushed countless of times and they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other for long.

But it wasn’t until later that they were finally able to have a moment that was all their own, their hands reaching for the other’s, fingers entwining as they walked home together.

For a few moments, only a steady and comfortable silence hung between them. It was so different than the uncomfortable and painful one that sometimes overtook them after a loss. It felt almost foreign that they were able to leave after the match completely satisfied and looking forward to what came next rather than looking behind them and regretting everything.

“We did it,” Oikawa finally breathed, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand tightly. “We finally did it.”

“Yeah… yeah, we did.”   _Finally._ Iwaizumi squeezed his hand back. “Really, you were amazing today. I’m so proud of you. You deserve it.”

Oikawa stopped, pulling Iwaizumi to a halt along with him.

“What?” he asked, looking confused at the sudden stop.

“ _We_ deserve it,” Oikawa corrected with a smile. Because no matter how hard he worked, no matter how much he improved, without the team, without Iwaizumi, he would have been finished a long time ago. He probably never would have been able to reach this point and would have remained stagnant and the same frustrated and angry kid from junior high who thought everything depended on him—who thought that he could compete and win on his own.

Iwaizumi smiled. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

Oikawa grinned and let go of Iwaizumi’s hand. Before he could even question it, Oikawa jumped onto his back, holding onto him tightly.

“What’re you doing, dumbass?” Iwaizumi complained, though not as forceful as usual, and there was still a soft look in his eyes. “You’re heavy!” 

“We used to do this all the time when we were kids,” Oikawa whined, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Remember? You used to carry me all of the time!”   

“We’re not kids anymore!” But he made no move to shake Oikawa off, only moved to hold him up, indulging him and allowing him to stay.

“You always say I act like one though.”

“Oh, well if that’s how you want to be, how about I drop you like I did when we were kids?”

Oikawa shuddered at the memories of being dropped hard on the ground when he’d jumped on Iwaizumi without warning or had supposedly gotten “too annoying” for Iwaizumi to continue carrying. “Iwa-chaaaan! You’re so mean! If you drop me, I could get hurt and not be able to play at Nationals.”

 _Nationals._ It was still weird to hear the word come out of his own mouth, to know that they had finally made it there, that after all of this time, it was a goal they had reached.

“Even now, it still feels a little surreal,” Oikawa murmured quietly into Iwaizumi’s ear. “I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and realize this was all a dream.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I know what you mean… but it’s not. It’s real.”

Oikawa smiled brightly again, looking up at the night sky. “I know, and it feels great. I feel like I’m on top of the world right now!”

Iwaizumi nudged him gently. “I haven’t seen you smile like this in a long time… it’s nice.” _And real_ was tacked on silently.

“Mmmm well, I’m glad you like it because you’ll be seeing a lot more of it.” Oikawa laughed and hugged Iwaizumi tighter, resting his head on his shoulder. After a moment, he spoke again, cutting through the comfortable silence. “I love you, you know.”

“Of course I know, you dumbass… I love you too.”

He leaned forward when Iwaizumi turned his head to look at him, and kissed him. It was soft and blissful for a moment, like they were the only ones in the world who mattered. But that moment of bliss only lasted briefly because Iwaizumi pulled back, despite Oikawa’s protests.

“Get off if you want me to kiss you.”

Oikawa pouted, leaning forward and brushing their lips together again. “I don’t wanna move,” he murmured against Iwaizumi’s lips. “It’s comfortable here.”

And without warning his grip around Iwaizumi’s neck, which had gotten loser as he got distracted with their kissing, was forcibly loosened further so he was sent crashing to the ground. “OW! Iwa-chan! What the hell?”

Iwaizumi laughed at him sprawled out on the ground. “I told you I’d do it, idiot!”

He pouted, rubbing his back gingerly. “Mean…” But then he smiled as he got an idea, clambering to his feet and running ahead of a surprised Iwaizumi with only a call of “Race you to my house!” behind him.

“Hey! No head starts! Dumbass!”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi ran to catch up with him. Maybe he wasn’t a genius. Maybe he did have to put all of himself into something to get the results he wanted. But none of that mattered, not when he was feeling so completely happy and alive after their win, not when he felt so much contentment at being like this. And in that one moment, he realized that he had everything he could ever ask for. And it was worth it.


End file.
